


Wanted

by QueenDichi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDichi/pseuds/QueenDichi
Summary: Junkertown n'a jamais été une ville tranquille, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une rumeur de plus pour l'agiter davantage . Apparemment, un Junker aurait trouvé un secret inestimable sur les omniacs et maintenant tous les opportunistes essaient de se l'arracher. Encore faut-il réussir à le trouver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais très envie de connaître la backstory de Chacal et Chopper mais je doute que Blizzard la fasse avant un bon bout de temps alors je me suis dis autant la faire moi-même.  
> L'histoire commence avant que Chacal ne rencontre et engage Chopper
> 
> Enjoy

La journée était encore calme et tranquille dans ce petit coin de Junkertown. La matinée était presque finie mais le paysage et ses habitants semblaient encore endormis. N'importe qui étranger au lieu aurait pu prendre cet endroit pour une simple petite bourgade légèrement craignos, mais Junkertown se réveillait toujours brusquement et brutalement.  


Le quartier nord de la ville était relativement paisible mais Junkertown restait Junkertown malgré tout. Les parages étaient vides d'habitations mais remplis de bars, de motels poussiéreux et de supérettes aux activités douteuses, à croire que les Junkers préféraient toujours vagabonder plutôt que d'essayer de se poser quelque part. Le trafic d'alcool et de cigarettes avait accru de façon spectaculaire depuis la crise des omniacs et l'abandon des Junkers par le gouvernement, si bien que c'était maintenant l'économie principale de la région. Bessy avait déjà vu plusieurs fois des costards faire une descente à Junkertown pour se ravitailler en gnôle et clopes avant de se tirer rapidement une fois leurs courses finies. _Putain de costards. L'existence de ce trou les intéresse que quand ça les arrange_ pensa amèrement Bessy. Les Junkers n'appréciaient pas beaucoup les costards et la seule pensée de ces derniers donnaient envie à Bessy de littéralement cracher sa rage. Mais non. Pas ici. Pas dans son bar.  


« Oi Bessy » de lourdes bottes vinrent faire trembler le plancher fragile. Ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore se retournèrent pour regarder l'intrus.  


« Salut Joffrey. » On ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'amis dans l'Outback et Bessy était bien heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer Joffrey. C'était un petit gaillard tout en os qui affectionnait particulièrement tous ces films ringards américains de far-west sortis durant un temps lointain où tout allait sûrement mieux dans le monde. Sa dégaine stéréotypée de cow-boy lui donnait un air sympathique et c'était sûrement le seul Junker à faire attention à lui. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il était légèrement moins sale que les autres, mais il avait surtout une paire de bottes visiblement trop grande pour lui qu'il cirait tous les jours et qu'il aimait faire claquer contre le sol et les murs pour signaler sa présence.  


« T'as quelque chose pour moi ma Bessy ?   


\- Oui. » la femme sortit de sa poche une petite broche en forme d'étoile. Le troc était devenu de plus en plus populaire dans l'Outback, et il n'était pas rare que les clients proposent de payer avec leurs biens plutôt qu'avec de l'argent.  


Joffrey sortit un petit cri aigu. Il vouait une véritable obsession pour les broches, il les gardait toujours sur lui dans un sac lorsqu'il voyageait alors Bessy lui en vendait régulièrement lorsqu'un client lui en donnait une. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, regarde ! On pourrait dire une étoile de sherif. Bon, pas vraiment, mais ça reste une étoile. » il l'accrocha maladroitement à sa veste avant de fouiller profondément dans ses poches à la recherche de quelques pièces. Bessy savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas assez pour payer son prix réel mais elle était plus que contente de pouvoir faire plaisir à un ami.  


Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans le bar. Beaucoup plus discret que Joffrey, il parut tout de même suspicieux à Bessy. Cet homme n'était sûrement pas un Junker, on pouvait le deviner à la première seconde. Il avait une face bien propre, des habits non déchirés et surtout il ne semblait pas avoir un membre ou un œil en moins, ce qui était plutôt soupçonneux à Junkertown. Joffrey faisait de son mieux pour avoir une bonne hygiène et il ressemblait quand même à un gamin crasseux ; la saleté de l'Outback était toujours plus tenace que n'importe quelle autre.  


Tout le bar sembla surveiller l'homme du coin de l'œil et Bessy le regarda s'installer à quelques places près de Joffrey. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et malheureusement pour Bessy son instinct la trahissait rarement.  


« Bess, tu m'écoutes ? » l'interpellée regarda son ami sans savoir quoi dire. L'homme avait mobilisé toute son attention. Joffrey prit la mine d'un gamin vexé. « Y a une rumeur comme quoi y aurait quelqu'un dans l'Outback qui a découvert un truc sur les omniacs dans une grotte ou quoi. Du coup il se fait poursuivre, pourrait y avoir de l'argent à se faire là-dessus. Tu le revends aux costards. Ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça de choper quelqu'un tout seul dans l'Outback.  


\- Et moi j'ai dit que c'est que des rumeurs et du mensonge, intervint un autre homme étranger à Bessy.  


\- Tais-toi toi on t'a pas demandé ! Moi je dis que c'est plus que crédible, ça m'étonnerait pas que les omniacs ils en ont pas fini avec nous et qu'ils cachent encore des trucs qu'il serait pas joyeux que le peuple apprenne.  


\- Tu crois que les costards attendraient de se le faire livrer sur un plateau d'argent par des branleurs de Junkertown ? Ils sont bien plus équipés que nous, ils ratissent la zone une journée ici et ils te le trouvent, ton homme.  


\- Non, c'est vrai, s'écria une autre femme, j'ai vu une bande qu'est partie pour l'attraper et ils nous ont raconté qu'il a bien faillit tous les tuer alors qu'ils étaient trois contre un. Y en a un qui s'est fait manger le pied par un piège à ours – un piège à ours ! Et les deux autres ont prit une mine dans la gueule. Maintenant il est super recherché, y a des clans qui font des chasses à l'homme juste pour lui, c'est vrai.  


\- Évidemment, c'est un gamin de l'Outback. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout encore dans ce pays il devrait fuir. Mais oui, c'est un des nôtres.  


\- N'importe quoi, c'est pas du tout un Junker, il a découvert un dossier confidentiel à King's Row sur les omniacs et maintenant il est venu ici pour faire du chantage aux costards. C'est tout. »  


Tout le bar semblait s'être réveillé et Bessy ne savait plus qui écouter. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Depuis une semaine déjà la rumeur d'un Junker qui aurait découvert quelque chose de confidentiel sur les omniacs était devenu le sujet de conversation principal dans son établissement. Elle avait déjà entendu toutes les versions et vu plusieurs gars qui prétendaient l'avoir attrapés et rendus aux costards contre une prime, mais aux dernières nouvelles aucune tête n'avait été mise à prix pour ce genre de cas. L'information avait beaucoup de mal à circuler au cœur de l'Outback et il n'était pas impossible que ce ne fusse qu'un mensonge inventé par un Junker d'abord anodin qui s'est ensuite propagé dans toute la région. Honnêtement, Bessy n'en avait pas grand chose à faire mais elle aimait l'animation que cela provoquait dans son bar.  


Le mystérieux intrus était le seul à ne pas participer à la conversation. Il ne faisait que fixer la table de bar d'un air sérieux. Bessy profita du désordre environnant pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.  


Il avait le visage à peine parsemé de barbe et mise à part quelques cicatrices et un nez de traviole qui était sûrement le souvenir d'un nez cassé, il avait l'air plutôt en bonne forme et en bonne santé. Il avait aussi un bon poids, ce qui était rare dans ces coins-là. La plupart des personne tendait à être en sous-poids ou en sur-poids mais jamais personne n'arrivait à atteindre le poids idéal. Alors que Bessy s'attardait sur sa ceinture pour voir s'il n'avait pas potentiellement quelque chose de valeur sur lui – réflexe de Junker – elle put apercevoir assez visiblement une arme à petit calibre. Ce n'était définitivement pas rare de voir quelqu'un armé dans l'Outback mais la plupart avait des flingues rouillés ou des espèces d'épaves fabriquées par eux-mêmes ; mais là le pistolet était beau et brillant et on pouvait même apercevoir la marque du fabriquant gravé sur le manche et le numéro de série qui n'avait pas été limé. C'était un signe majeur que l'homme était un costard.  


Bessy commença à paniquer. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées de parler de ce genre de rumeurs devant un costard. Qui sait s'il n'était pas là pour pêcher des informations. _Calme-toi Bessy. Les radiations t'ont rendue parano ma pauvre._  


« On s'en fout de qui ça peut être de toute façon, le plus important vraiment c'est de savoir c'est quoi le secret, renchérit Joffrey  


\- Dieu sait ce que les omniacs cachent encore ! Quelque chose à voir avec les bastions peut-être. Vous savez, ils peuvent en reconstruire.  


\- Non un Junker pourrait pas laisser Outback de nouveau dans les mains des bastions  


\- Bien sûr que si si y avait assez d'argent au bout.  


\- Ou une société secrète ? Y en a eu plein, toujours, pourquoi pas une société secrète d'omniacs ? Pour qu'ils reprennent le pouvoir encore.  


\- Non j'ai entendu que ça avait un rapport avec les costards.  


\- Ça a toujours un rapport avec les costards.  


\- Et si y avait le FLA derrière ? Y en a plein qui ont vendu leur cul après s'être fait choper, et y en a encore plus qui travaillent pour des costards maintenant alors que c'est à cause d'eux qu'on est dans cette merde. »  


Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. L'ambiance semblait soudainement s'être calmée mais Bessy ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à cette déclaration. _Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir comprendre le FLA_ pensa-t-elle.  


Tous les clients retournèrent à leur place se plonger dans le fond de leurs bouteilles. Joffrey semblait gêné de l'attention qu'il avait attirée alors qu'il avait simplement voulu discuter avec Bessy. Il murmura quelque chose d'intelligible avant de commander une bouteille et de partir en promettant qu'il la paierait quand il en aura les moyens. Le bar était redevenu ennuyeux. La seule chose qui bougeait était le type louche se levant pour aller vers la porte. Bessy le regarda partir avec un étrange sentiment de légèreté.

* * *

Flynt sortit du bar encore plus déçu que jamais. On lui avait donné l'ordre de retrouver un homme le plus vite possible mais sans réellement lui expliquer les raisons. Il savait juste que le Junker détenait quelque chose qui pouvait porter beaucoup de préjudice si elle se répandait. Flynt avait d'abord été curieux ; qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu mettre ces costards et ses patrons dans tous ces états pour un simple gamin de l'Outback ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été mis sur le coup, plusieurs autres de ces « collègues » avaient été envoyés en mission dans d'autres régions de l'Outback pour le même but, et d'autres hommes de main plus haut placés que lui se démenaient tout autant pour retrouver le Junker.  


_Bah, je ne suis qu'un mercenaire après tout,_ se dit-il. _Connaître ce secret ne changera rien pour moi. Pas mes oignons._ Aucun avis de recherche n'avait encore été publiquement lancé. Le gouvernement voulait garder la situation sous silence le plus longtemps possible, et tourner cela en chasse à l'homme nationale n'aurait rien présagé de bon. L'Outback était assez animé comme ça, pas la peine d'avoir encore une autre raison pour que ses habitants se fassent la guerre. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la nouvelle s'était propagé dans toute la région. Et très vite, en plus de cela. Les Junkers ont le flair pour dégotter les affaires qui rapportent gros.  


Flynt balayait les lieux depuis seulement une semaine et il avait déjà entendu des dizaines d'histoires différentes sur cet homme recherché. Ce dernier était déjà connu des services de police australiens, majoritairement pour des braquages et quelques petits « accidents » explosifs. Pour une fois, Flynt ne partait pas à la poursuite d'un fantôme. Jamison Fawkes. _Grand, maigre, blond et fou._ L'homme de main avait déjà entendu plusieurs personnes le décrire parfaitement, preuve qu'il était bien dans les parages et que certains témoignages n'étaient pas que de simples tissus de mensonge pour attirer l'attention. _Ce taré n'a pas idée de tout le bordel qu'il a foutu chez les costards. Soit il est inconscient, soit il est complètement stupide pour pas déjà avoir quitté le pays._ Il était sûrement un peu des deux pour rester au sein de l'Outback alors que tout le monde était à sa poursuite.  


Flynt soupira d'exaspération. Une semaine qu'il était là à racler tous les endroits miteux de ce trou, et il n'avait rien apprit de nouveau. Toutes ces rumeurs lui avaient embrouillé les pistes, même, et il commençait à prendre du retard. Il commençait à croire que ce Jamison Fawkes tenait plus du génie criminel que de l'idiot niais pour réussir à échapper à autant de poursuivants en restant pourtant toujours au même endroit. Incroyable.  
Abattu, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à une station de gaz pour se refaire des provisions.  


Arrivé à la station, l'homme se dirigea machinalement aux rayons frais. Il mourrait d'envie d'une crème glacée par ces temps ardents, mais c'est sans surprise qu'il vit les rayons complètement vides. Les magasins ne vendaient maintenant plus que des boîtes de conserve, parfois un peu de viande ou des légumes si vous aviez de la chance et que vous étiez près d'une ferme. Flynt attrapa les premières boîtes de conserve qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il se dirigeait vers la caisse lorsqu'il surprit une conversation.  


« Y a encore l'autre qui s'est posé à la décharge, il laisse personne s'y approcher.  


\- Le gamin ?  


\- Ouais, lui. Y en a qui ont essayé de l'y délogé mais il est têtu. Y dit qu'il partira quand il aura fini, mais il veut pas laisser les autres s'approcher de lui. Il farfouille dans toute la ferraille, il va tout prendre.  


\- C'est pas compliqué de faire fuir un mec tout seul quand t'es plusieurs.  


\- Il a bien piégé tous les alentours, des potes ont voulu le virer mais y en a qui se sont retrouvés avec des pièges dans les pattes et des bombes dans le cul. C'est qu'il a un bout coup de lance-patate, en plus.  


\- Pauvre gars. »  


Flynt tressaillit à ces derniers mots. _Lance-patate. Pièges._ Il savait que ces deux éléments étaient les armes de prédilection du criminel. Sa réputation le suivait bien depuis quelques années. _C'est lui. Je peux pas laisser encore passer une occasion de le choper._ Il se dit qu'il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit pas Jamison Fawkes, mais Flynt avait déjà eu des faux espoirs en suivant des pistes qui étaient pourtant prometteuses. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il le sentait dans ses entrailles.  


Le cœur battant d'excitation, il en oublia ses boîtes de conserve et courut jusqu'à la sortie à toute vitesse, oubliant de les payer. Il se fit insulter par un type qu'il renversa sans faire exprès et il pouvait entendre au loin les menaces du caissier qui s'évaporaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à la décharge avant que Fawkes ne se tire ou que d'autres Junkers l'aient attrapé avant lui. Il pourra toujours revenir payer plus tard de toute façon.  


L'homme arriva à la décharge seulement quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé. Il se reposa un instant pour reprendre son souffle ; il devait être prêt s'il devait en venir aux armes.  


La décharge n'était plus comme Flynt avait pu la connaître, elle était beaucoup moins grande à cause de tous les Junkers qui se disputaient la ferraille. Il n'y avait plus que des tas d'ordure et d'objets cassés et inutilisables. Le lieu semblait s'être transformé en une espèce de lieu de rencontre de Junkers car l'on pouvait voir des restes de feu de camps à plusieurs endroits, Flynt remarqua même des cadavres de matelas et des restes de tentes déchirés. _Comment peut-on vivre dans un endroit pareil..._ pensa Flynt avec dégoût. Rien que le fait de devoir rester une soirée à chasser Fawkes en restant tapis sur des ordures le répugnaient au plus haut point, alors il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir dormir volontairement une nuit entière dans un endroit pareil.  


Pressé de quitter la décharge mais toujours soucieux de rester discret, Flynt commença à ratisser tout le coin le ventre moitié à terre. La nuit commençait à tomber de plus en plus et l'homme craignait de ne tomber dans un des pièges à ours ; il savait à quel point Fawkes adorait ce genre de coup vicieux, il en avait d'ailleurs déjà repéré quelques uns un peu partout dans la décharge. Pourvu qu'il n'y eut pas de mines. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.  


Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Flynt essayait d'appréhender le Junker. Le ciel était complètement noir maintenant et faire un seul pas dans cette obscurité était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. Il était plus que probable que Fawkes soit parti, Flynt aurait dû voir un feu si le criminel était resté et il avait déjà cherché dans la plus grande partie de la décharge sans rien trouver ; c'était plus que désespéré.  


Flynt soupira, déçu. Il commençait à faire demi-tour en faisant attention à ses pieds quand il entendit une voix aigu se lever dans le ciel : « Une souris verte, qui courrait dans l'herbe. Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs. Ces messieurs me disent : trempez-la dans l'huile, trempez-la dans l'eau et ça fera un, euh... kaboom ! »  


Flynt se sentit comme un chasseur ayant repéré sa proie. Il s'aplatit à terre et avança doucement vers la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne de plus en plus forte. Finalement, il aperçut une silhouette se dessiner dans le noir et après quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité il put voir distinctement le Junker. Fawkes était assis les jambes croisées et le dos voûté mais même dans cette posture on pouvait deviner sa taille exceptionnelle. Il bricolait avec un tournevis sa jambe mécanique détachée de son moignon ; il s'arrêtait parfois pour la caresser comme un petit animal et lui chuchoter des choses que Flynt ne pouvait pas entendre. À côté de lui reposait son cher lance-grenade, et un peu partout des petit tas de ferrailles à différents stades de rouille.  


Doucement, Flynt commença à se lever et s'armer pour se préparer à attaquer. Il pensait sa couverture parfaite mais il marcha malencontreusement sur une boîte de conserve trop bien tapie dans le noir, révélant immédiatement sa position.  


Il vit le Junker sursauter et sauter immédiatement sur sa jambe valide. Il scruta les parages avant de remettre son membre mécanique. Avec un peu de chance, Flynt avait eu assez de temps pour se cacher de nouveau. « Oi ! » entendit-il crier. Le junker restait planté là.  


Soudain il entendit un bruit machinal caractéristique du rechargement d'un canon. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'une grenade peinte d'un sourire narquois vint se planter devant lui et le fixa d'un air satisfait.  


Flynt lui décrocha par réflexe un coup de talon et essaya de fuir avant que la grenade n'explose mais il fut tout de même déstabilisé par la détonation. « Le chasseur pose son piège. » entendit-il suivi d'un rire de hyène. _C'est pas bon signe._ Il décida tout de même de foncer. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre et Fawkes était en cavale depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fallait l'attraper à tout prix.  


Flynt se mit à tirer tout en poursuivant le Junker pressé de s'enfuir. Il essaya de viser proprement mais la poussière levée par la grenade et l'agitation lui rendait la tâche difficile. Les lignes des balles zébraient les nuages poussiéreux alors qu'il pouvait voir Fawkes zigzaguer dans tous les sens, ce qui lui compliquait encore plus la chose. Il court vite pour un infirme, l'enfoiré.  


D'autres grenades commencèrent à tomber du ciel. L'homme pouvait entendre le Junker tirer et recharger frénétiquement, sans vraiment faire attention où ses munitions pouvaient tomber. Il riait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il bombardait la zone.  


Flynt esquiva du mieux qu'il pouvait tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête ; attrapant même une grenade en plein vol pour la relancer sur le Junker. Elles semblaient être de plus en plus nombreuses, et la vitesse à laquelle ces choses lui pleuvaient dessus le désemparait complètement. Il comprenait maintenant comment Fawkes avait pu fuir de tous ces hommes qui l'avaient chassé. « Tu le rateras pas celui-là ! » entendit-il crier.  


Il s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol en trébuchant sur un tas de déchets. Les grenades semblaient moins pleuvoir, Flynt en profita pour se relever rapidement et localiser le Junker mais quelque chose le mordit violemment à la cheville alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre. Il se ramassa de tout son corps contre la terre poussiéreuse en lâchant un cri d'animal blessé. Le Junker répondit en hurlant de rire et se retourna pour tirer grossièrement la langue comme un enfant à son poursuivant.  


Aveuglé et assourdi par la douleur, Flynt tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait une dernière arme dans son arsenal.  


Toujours allongé, il dégaina le petit pistolet qu'il gardait dans sa ceinture. On lui avait donné des cartouches de tranquillisant au cas où sa cible serait trop dur à attraper ; c'était toujours plus simple d'appréhender quelqu'un quand il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le Junker s'était arrêté de courir, trop occupé à narguer Flynt. Ce dernier essaya de se concentrer tout en tachant de rester discret, mais il doutait que Fawkes aurait soupçonné quelque chose même s'il avait eut le pistolet pointé sur la tempe.  


Flynt stabilisa sa vision un instant ; maintenant que la poussière s'était dissipée il était plus simple de viser. Il tendit soudainement le bras et tira. La cartouche toucha le Junker en plein dans le mollet. Le flux de parole de Fawkes s'arrêta brusquement. Il jeta un œil à sa jambe avant de relever la tête vers Flynt et de le fixer. Pendant un moment, ce dernier eut peur que la dose n'était pas assez forte ; un homme comme Jamison Fawkes nécessitait sûrement quelque chose de plus violent qu'un humain normal.  


Puis il commença à vaciller, d'abord doucement sur ses deux pieds jusqu'à s'effondrer complètement avec un bruit sourd comme l'avait fait Flynt. L'homme de main retint sa respiration quelques secondes sans lâcher le Junker des yeux, de peur qu'il se soulève soudainement ; mais il resta bien face contre terre comme s'il s'était soudainement endormi.  


Flynt put enfin se détendre. Il expira un grande coup et colla sa joue contre le sol poussiéreux. Il avait attrapé Jamison Fawkes.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre de Wanted.  
> Enjoie !

Flynt surveillait Chacal assis sur le lit. Un silence presque religieux régnait dans la pièce et le mercenaire n'osa pas quitter son otage des yeux de peur qu'il ne se réveille brusquement et réussisse à s'échapper. Il savait qu'il en était capable.

Il s'était dépêcher de ramener le Junker le plus vite possible jusqu'à un endroit où il était sûr de pouvoir rester tranquille. Il avait dû le transporter sur son dos dans un bout de la ville en essayant d'éviter les endroits fréquentés ; heureusement pour lui, le ciel était trop noir pour que quelqu'un ne les repère. Il avait même du mal à voir ses propres pieds au sol.

Le gérant du petit motel qu'il réussit à trouver lui lança un regard suspicieux alors que Flynt entrait avec ce grand gaillard sur ses épaules comme s'il portait un enfant, mais l'homme ne posa aucune question ; ce genre de situations ne devait pas être si rare dans les parages. De toute façon, la respiration régulière de Chacal indiquait qu'il était toujours en vie et Flynt avait de quoi payer un petit bonus en plus du prix de la chambre, ce qui levait tout soupçon.

L'endroit était sobre et assez propre, à la grande surprise de Flynt. Le mobilier allait à l'essentiel : deux lits séparés d'une table de nuit, un bureau dans un coin de la pièce et une petite salle de bain. En rentrant, Flynt se dépêcha de déposer Chacal sur un des lits dans un grand bruit de vieux ressorts rouillés. L'homme poussa un grand soupir de soulagement avant de sortir des menottes de son sac et d'y emprisonner le poignet de Chacal, attaché à un barreau. Pendant un moment, Flynt hésita à lui enlever sa prothèse au bras ; il ne savait pas quelle force elle pouvait détenir et on ne pouvait jamais être confiant avec les prothèses, mais il décida finalement de la lui laisser.

Une fois sûr que le Junker ne pouvait pas s'enfuir de la chambre – du moins, facilement – Flynt s'affala à son tour sur son lit. Il était si fatigué qu'il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans son crâne et sa cheville mordue par le piège le lancinait terriblement. Il ferma les yeux un instant et la respiration lente de Chacal sonna comme une douce berceuse ; il crut s'endormir pendant une seconde mais il se fit violence pour réussir à se réveiller. Il devait s'occuper de sa blessure et Chacal ne devait surtout pas le trouver en position de faiblesse lorsqu'il se réveillerait. 

Flynt se leva avec dépit et sortit le nécessaire de son sac. Il n'avait pas énormément de premiers soins avec lui mais le peu qu'il avait suffisait largement. Il avait connu pire.

Après s'être bandé le pied, le mercenaire put enfin se poser tranquillement quelques instants. Il profita du moment pour inspecter Chacal ; il savait que la plupart des gamins de l'Outback souffrait de sous-poids mais il resta stupéfait par les côtes apparentes qui montaient et descendaient doucement au rythme de la respiration du Junker. Avec ses touffes de cheveux rares, son corps rempli de cicatrices et sa mine à moitié cadavéreuse, ce dernier avait été visiblement fragilisé par les radiations et la dure vie de l'Outback. _Je devrais plus être surpris par la misère dans laquelle ces gars sont, maintenant _se dit Flynt. _Ça fait bien longtemps que je prête plus attention à eux. _____

___ _

___Le mercenaire s'attarda un moment sur les prothèses. Il pouvait à peine différencier la couleur orange de la rouille qui les avait souillées depuis longtemps. La plupart des Junkers était devenu des bons mécaniciens par dépit et il était fort probable que Chacal ait bricolé ses prothèses par lui-même au vue de certaines pièces qui ne s'ancraient visiblement pas correctement dans l'assemblage._ _ _

___ _

___L'état dans lequel Chacal était attristait presque Flynt. Le Junker avait une mine beaucoup plus paisible lorsqu'il dormait et il pouvait sembler sympathique sans son rire hystérique et tous ses tics. Flynt avait pour mission de le ramener en un seul morceau le plus vite possible et sans poser de questions, mais il se rendit compte en regardant son otage que ce dernier n'était sûrement qu'un pauvre homme qui essayait seulement de survivre dans des terres désolées et cruelles. Il avait l'air d'un innocent forcé à briser les règles pour espérer avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Un sentiment soudain de culpabilité rongea violemment Flynt alors qu'il s'imaginait à quoi ressemblait Jamison Fawkes avant qu'il ne devienne Chacal, ou comment sa vie aurait pu être si le destin n'avait pas décider de le jeter dans les griffes de l'Outback. Pendant un instant Flynt songea à le libérer, à le laisser s'enfuir et lui laisser une seconde chance, et pourquoi pas même l'aider à prendre un nouveau départ et se reconstruire ? Mais il reprit vite ses esprits ; c'était un plan irréaliste, et un mercenaire n'avait pas à se poser des problèmes de moral._ _ _

___ _

___Flynt voulait se débarrasser de cette mission le plus vite possible. Au vue des nombreuses attaques que Chacal avait subit ces derniers jours, se promener seul avec lui était devenu bien dangereux. Flynt était un homme avec des nerfs de fer, mais il commençait déjà à devenir paranoïaque et à se préparer à se défendre dès qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. En plus de cela, la présence du Junker le mettait très mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Son plan était de partir au plus tôt le lendemain, prendre le premier véhicule venu et se tirer de cet endroit. Il n'avait pas besoin de conduire Chacal jusqu'à son QG, on lui avait donné l'ordre de l'amener dans une ville voisine ou quelqu'un d'autre le ramènerait jusqu'à Sydney. Si tout allait bien, dans deux jours tout cela serait réglé. Aussi simple que ça._ _ _

___ _

___Alors que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, Flynt entendit les draps se froisser et un léger grognement venant du lit voisin. Chacal commença à s'agiter puis il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il resta figer un instant à fixer le plafond comme s'il essayait de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Il essaya de se lever de son lit mais les menottes le retinrent fermement aux barreaux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et une brève expression de panique se peignit sur son visage avant de faire place à la la frustration et la colère. Il tira violemment sur les chaînes en martelant le matelas de ses pieds et s'agita frénétiquement pendant un moment avant de s'avouer vaincu et de s'allonger mollement, essoufflé. L'effet du tranquillisant ne s'était pas encore totalement estompé et il en fallut peu pour que Chacal ne s'épuise complètement soi-même._ _ _

___ _

___« Jamison Fawkes » commença Flynt, « vous êtes recherché par le gouvernement australien. J'ai pour mission de vous garder et de vous amener jusqu'à un point de relais afin que l'on vous y conduise à Sydney. » Chacal tourna enfin la tête vers Flynt. Toujours avec le souffle court, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'être capable rassembler ses mots._ _ _

___ _

___« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Honnêtement, Flynt n'en savait rien mais il ne devait surtout pas le laisser paraître. Le Junker tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. « Où sont toutes mes affaires ? Mes armes ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous aviez à savoir. Je vais vous détacher maintenant. » A ces mots, Flynt se leva et partit fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit une espèce de collier sobre et noir. Le mercenaire se dirigea jusqu'à son otage et pendant un instant il eut peur que le Junker ne se défende alors qu'il lui passait le collier autour du cou, mais Chacal arborait un air curieux et il suivit l'homme des yeux en se laissant faire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit-il par dire_ _ _

___ _

___\- Un collier électrique. Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec ces menottes, trop suspect ; mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sans rien non plus. Essayez de fuir et je vous mets une décharge. Flynt sortit une télécommande et l'agita sous le nez de Chacal comme preuve de sa parole._ _ _

___ _

___\- C'est quoi tes fétiches bizarres ? Les menottes et maintenant le collier de maso, je vais nulle part déguisé en chien ! »_ _ _

___ _

___Chacal tira violemment le collier dans un soudain excès de rage, se griffant la gorge sans faire exprès. Flynt lui asséna une décharge et Chacal lâcha un cri aigu en se tordant de douleur. Il convulsa un instant sur le lit, tirant encore plus fort sur les menottes et grognant des insultes incompréhensibles. « Ça va pas ! J'ai rien fait, vous torturez un innocent là ! Je devrais pas être ici, j'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi qui ai braqué cette banque ! Laissez-moi partir ! » le Junker s'agitait de plus en plus violemment et pendant un instant Flynt craignit que les barreaux ne finissent par céder et délivrer son otage. Le mercenaire usa de nouveau de sa télécommande, décidé à montrer qui donnait les ordres._ _ _

___ _

___Chacal glapit encore plus fort, arquant le dos sous la douleur ; mais il n'opposa aucune autre résistance. Il semblait soudainement paralysé, s'écrasant complètement contre le matelas dans un pauvre soupir épuisé. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux ; il n'était pas encore en état de pouvoir se défendre comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors que le Junker s'était de nouveau calmé, Flynt vint lui enlever ses menottes et il croisa son regard noir et furieux qu'il ne réussit pas à tenir._ _ _

___ _

___Après avoir rapidement mangé dans la chambre, les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux. Le mercenaire faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus discret possible mais Chacal semblait faire de son mieux pour pouvoir se faire remarquer. Flynt le voyait faire la conversation à n'importe qui et n'importe quoi et lorsqu'il n'y avait personne avec qui parler dans les environs, il se contentait de bavarder avec lui-même. Bien tenté de le faire taire par une décharge électrique, Flynt avait plus l'impression de faire du baby-sitting que de garder un dangereux criminel recherché._ _ _

___ _

___« Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » le ton avec lequel Chacal avait posé cette question donnait l'impression qu'il profitait d'une simple promenade, et cela irrita énormément Flynt._ _ _

___ _

___« Chercher un véhicule. Il y a un garage dans la ville. On prendra ce qu'on trouvera._ _ _

___ _

___\- On doit aller à la décharge avant, récupérer mes affaires et mes armes. Tu les as oubliées._ _ _

___ _

___\- Non._ _ _

___ _

___\- On doit y aller avant que d'autres les trouvent._ _ _

___ _

___\- On n'y va pas._ _ _

___ _

___\- Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a prit de construire ce launcher tout seul ? De peindre toutes ces grenades ? J'y ai laissé des outil ; ça s'entretient, les prothèses._ _ _

___ _

___\- Quelqu'un a sûrement déjà dû les prendre de toute façon._ _ _

___ _

___\- J'ai plus rien sur moi, même pas un piège. Je me sens tout nu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on se fait attaquer ? Je pensais que les gardes du corps étaient censés protéger les autres, pas les démunir._ _ _

___ _

___\- Je suis pas ton garde du corps._ _ _

___ _

___\- Ah oui, pourtant c'est bien ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, que tu devais me garder. Non ? » Flynt abandonna la conversation en soupirant, se rendant bien compte qu'elle n'avait aucun sens et que le Junker se moquait sûrement de lui. De lourdes minutes de silence planèrent avant que Chacal ne parle de nouveau, visiblement incapable de ne pas dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'on aura, comme véhicule ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- On va juste prendre une voiture, Fawkes._ _ _

___ _

___\- Je préfère les motos. » Flynt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma immédiatement, réalisant que ç ne mènerait à rien. « Je pourrai conduire ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Sûrement pas. » Chacal soupira comme un enfant et traîna des pieds sur le sol, surjouant le rôle du garçon vexé._ _ _

___ _

___Plus les deux hommes s'aventuraient dans la ville, plus Flynt se sentait observé de tous les côtés. Il avait peur qu'un Junker ne reconnaisse Chacal et essaie de l'attraper à son tour, et chaque petit regard lancé vers leur direction le rendait extrêmement nerveux ; sans compter le risque que son otage tente à nouveau s'enfuir. La méfiance était une bonne qualité pour ce genre de boulot, mais Flynt avait l'impression que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Une de ses mains étaient constamment agrippée à sa ceinture gardant son pistolet, prêt à dégainer, tandis que l'autre tenait la télécommande du collier de Chacal. C'est pas bon, c'est vraiment pas bon, rumina le mercenaire._ _ _

___ _

___Flynt soupira de soulagement en voyant au loin la silhouette du garage. Maintenant qu'il allait avoir un véhicule, tout irait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter dans les routes désertes de l'Outback à toute vitesse là où personne ne pourrait les repérer._ _ _

___ _

___Arrivés au lieu, un petit homme crasseux d'huile et de terre vint les accueillir silencieusement en faisant attention à tout de même garder ses distances. L'endroit était jonché de vieilles ferrailles et de cadavres de voiture à moitié dépecées, comme un grand cimetière de mécanique. Chacal siffla, visiblement inspiré par tout ce qu'il voyait mais Flynt l'empêcha d'aller où que ce soit sans lui._ _ _

___ _

___« On a besoin d'une voiture, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire du moment que ça roule. » dit Flynt à l'homme avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot. Le mécanicien fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé par le ton impoli du mercenaire. « Dites-moi si vous avez quelque chose._ _ _

___ _

___\- J'sais pas, ça fait bien un moment que je reçois que des trucs bon pour le recyclage. Faut voir si j'ai pas quelque chose de potable dans mon garage. Attendez là. »_ _ _

___ _

___Flynt soupira ; il craignait que cela ne lui prenne trop de temps. Il avait besoin de cette voiture aussi vite que possible et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire encore attendre ses patrons._ _ _

___ _

___Gardant toujours le Junker à une bonne distance, il alla s'adosser à un mur. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses prochains plans, Chacal vint l'accompagner avec une démarche un peu trop amicale._ _ _

___ _

___« On est partis du mauvais pied toi et moi, hein ? » Flynt leva la tête, scrutant le visage de l'autre homme d'un œil vide et fatigué. Ce dernier attendait manifestement une réponse de sa part, mais aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du mercenaire. « Recommençons » reprit le Junker « moi, c'est Chacal, aussi connu sous le nom de Jamison Fawkes. Et toi ? » alors qu'il parlait, Chacal tendit sa main de métal vers Flynt. Ce dernier la regarda avec un air méfiant ; il savait très bien que tendre sa prothèse au lieu de son vrai membre était vu comme une insulte chez les Junkers et il n'aimait pas le petit jeu que son prisonnier essayait de jouer. « La moitié de la ville connaît ton putain de nom, Fawkes. » répondit amèrement Flynt._ _ _

___ _

___S'avouant vaincu, Chacal retira sa main en soupirant bruyamment. « On va rester un petit bout de temps ensemble, alors autant rendre la chose la moins pénible possible. Je ferai même un effort pour oublier que tu m'as électrocuté._ _ _

___ _

___\- Je dois te livrer hors de la ville, en trois jours ce sera fini. Pas besoin de passer plus de temps ensemble. »_ _ _

___ _

___Chacal fit la moue au mot « livrer ». Il se retourna sur ses talons, visiblement vexé, avant de gratter le sol du bout de sa chaussure. « Fawkes._ _ _

___ _

___\- Quoi ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Fais la moindre petite erreur et je m'assurerais que tu puisses plus jamais porter tes prothèses. » Chacal se retourna pour croiser le regard du mercenaire. Tous deux arboraient une mine sombre, et un silence tendu planait sur eux avant que le garagiste ne ressorte de son atelier._ _ _

___ _

___« Bon, j'en ai bien une que je peux vous réparer, m'sieur mais faudra attendre encore un petit moment, j'en ai bien peur._ _ _

___ _

___\- Combien de temps ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Une bonne petite semaine._ _ _

___ _

___\- Deux jours. »_ _ _

___ _

___Le garagiste lâcha un rire gras avant de cracher par terre. « 'Savez tout le travail qu'y a à mettre là-dedans ? Et je suis même pas encore sûr d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut. Après réflexion, je crois que ça va bien me prendre au moins deux semaines tout ça, tiens._ _ _

___ _

___\- Vous aurez un petit extra si vous vous dépêchez. » sur ces mots, Flynt sortit une pleine liasse de billets d'une de ses poches._ _ _

___ _

___La mine grincheuse du garagiste s'adoucit soudainement, et il prit un ton bien plus mielleux. « Oh, bien, je pourrai voir si je peux retaper tout ça en deux jours, oui. Deux jours, je peux le finir en deux jours. » Il garda les yeux fixés sur les billets jusqu'à ce que Flynt ne les range dans sa poche._ _ _

___ _

___Le mercenaire soupira. Deux jours, c'était énorme mais toujours mieux qu'une semaine. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer en ce laps de temps mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. « Très bien. » dit-il sans tout de même cacher la pointe déception dans sa voix._ _ _

___ _

___Chacal sauta soudainement sur ses deux pieds, comme s'il avait eu une idée fulgurante. « Si je restais là, ça avancerait beaucoup plus vite ! C'est moi qui m'ait fait ma jambe tout seul. » il leva sa prothèse le plus haut possible comme preuve « Je m'y connais en mécanique, bagnoles, tout ça. Avec moi ça prendra qu'une petite journée. Puis j'ai vu quelques trucs qui pourraient me servir pour..._ _ _

___ _

___\- Non._ _ _

___ _

___\- Allez, on est tous les deux pressés d'en finir avec toutes ces histoires. Vous négligez un atout considérable !_ _ _

___ _

___\- Hors de question, tu restes avec moi. » sur ce, Flynt lui empoigna violemment le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à lui. « Nous passerons dans deux jours. » dit-il avant de repartir par le même chemin d'où il était venu._ _ _

___ _

___Le reste de la journée avait été vide mais épuisante. Les deux hommes étaient retournés dans un second motel, bien plus miteux que le précédent. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur eux en retournant au premier._ _ _

___ _

___Flynt n'avait plus qu'à attendre deux jours. Deux jours à surveiller ce Jamison Fawkes. Il en soupirait déjà de lassitude._ _ _

___ _

___Le ventre de Chacal se mit bientôt à grogner. Le Junker commença à se lamenter longuement et bruyamment pour que Flynt lui apporte de quoi manger. Pour être honnête, l'estomac du mercenaire criait famine depuis longtemps mais il n'avait plus aucune provision. Aller dans un restaurant du coin était un plan trop dangereux ; Flynt sentait que les habitants étaient de plus en plus soupçonneux vis-à-vis de lui et il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis s'il se promenait avec un homme recherché dont la moitié de la ville connaissait le visage et le nom. Mais les plaintes de Chacal et l'appel de la faim devenaient trop insupportables et il lui fallut peu de temps avant qu'il ne finisse pas céder et que Chacal ne saute de joie à l'idée d'un vrai repas._ _ _

___ _

___Il leur fallut un peu de temps avant de trouver une espèce de petit pub miteux près d'une route. Flynt avait envie de retourner dans le bar où il était avant qu'il ne mette la main sur Chacal ; il était certes poussiéreux et la nourriture qu'on y servait était douteuse mais il était tout de même bien mieux entretenu et surtout beaucoup plus calme que la plupart des bars de Junkertown qu'il avait pu voir._ _ _

___ _

___Les deux hommes entrèrent sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux. L'endroit était très bruyant ; Flynt ne pouvait pas distinguer une seule voix distincte dans tout ce brouhaha de cris et de conversations assourdissantes. La plupart des clients semblait être des Junkers mais Flynt pouvait apercevoir quelques hommes avec une meilleure posture qui pouvaient s'apparenter à des costards, ceux-ci se faisant plus discrets et faisant visiblement attention à leurs vies dès que quelqu'un les approchait d'un peu trop près. Le parking n'était rempli que de motos ou de camions. _Sûrement un repère de Junkers et de routiers. L'endroit parfait pour se faire petit, pensa le mercenaire. _____ _

___ _

___La salle était pratiquement pleine mais Flynt réussit à trouver une table pour lui et son otage. Le visage de Chacal rayonnait ; il semblait tout à fait dans son élément au milieu de toute cette agitation et ce bruit. Flynt devait veiller à ce qu'il ne devienne par surexcité et de nouveau hors de contrôle à cause de toute cette stimulation._ _ _

___ _

___Flynt dut héler le serveur plusieurs fois avant de retenir son attention. Cela aurait pu l'énerver mais il le prit comme une bonne chose ; si même le serveur ne s'occupait pas d'eux il y avait peu de chance que les clients les aient remarqués. Il commanda et leurs plats arriva peu de temps après, Chacal déjà prêt à tout dévorer d'une bouchée._ _ _

___ _

___« Tu sais, tu m'as toujours pas dit ton nom. Désolé mais ça me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand je me fait attacher par quelqu'un dont je connais même pas le nom._ _ _

___ _

___\- Flynt._ _ _

___ _

___\- C'est ton vrai nom ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Oui._ _ _

___ _

___\- Tu travailles pour qui, Flynt ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Tu verras bien quand tu la verras. C'est pas le plus important._ _ _

___ _

___\- Tu sais, je me suis fait poursuivre et arrêter pour beaucoup de choses mais c'est la première fois qu'on veut ma peau sans que j'ai aucune idée pourquoi. Merde, je suis devenu la plus grande célébrité de toute cette putain de ville et du jour au lendemain voilà que tous les crevards de ce trou viennent m'attaquer avec des bâtons pour je ne sais quoi ! J'ai dû faire quelque chose de très grave, hein ? » Flynt n'aimait pas la direction dans laquelle allait cette conversation. Il avait le sentiment que Chacal se donnait un air beaucoup plus stupide qu'il ne l'était réellement, et il n'aimait pas du tout cela._ _ _

___ _

___Le Junker se pencha alors lentement vers le mercenaire d'une façon presque séductrice avant de dire d'une voix suave : « Tu voudrais savoir mon petit secret que j'ai trouvé là-bas dans les fins fonds l'Outback ? »_ _ _

___ _

___Flynt sursauta presque. Il devait s'attendre à ce genre de question tordue de la part du Junker, pourtant, mais il fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Chacal restait penché là, à lui faire les yeux doux et Flynt se sentit piégé, comme s'il avait de nouveau mit les pieds dans un de ces pièges à ours. Bien sûr, il mourrait d'envie de le savoir, de savoir ce que les Omniacs cachaient encore tant d'années après la fin de la crise, savoir ce qu'un pauvre gamin atrophié de Junkertown avait pu faire pour mettre le gouvernement en ébullition, savoir pourquoi la terre entière semblait en avoir après lui. Il sentit sa curiosité le pousser à bout mais il était hors de question qu'il ne trahisse ses employeurs. Tant pis s'il pensait à ce secret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Flynt n'était pas ce genre de mercenaire qui se foutait des règles d'or de la loyauté._ _ _

___ _

___Les gens autour commençaient à les remarquer. Chacal parlait de plus en plus fort à chaque mot et Flynt pouvait apercevoir un petit groupe de trois hommes qui s'échangeait des messes basses en les fixant du regard. Il se rendit tout d'un coup compte à quel point cela avait été une idée stupide de sortir dans un endroit aussi fréquenté ; effectivement Chacal était maintenant connu dans toute la ville et c'était impossible que personne ne le reconnaisse ici. Flynt se gifla mentalement pour avoir été aussi stupide._ _ _

___ _

___Le Junker finit par se rasseoir correctement en lâchant un soupir, comprenant bien qu'il ne tirerait aucune réponse du mercenaire. Il recommençait à marmonner seul dans sa barbe quand les trois hommes qui les épiaient arrivèrent vers eux. Flynt ramena d'instinct la main sur le manche de son pistolet alors que l'un deux s'appuya nonchalamment sur le coin de la table. « Bonjour messieurs, » commença-t-il « désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que vous disiez._ _ _

___ _

___\- C'est vrai qu'il est connu, le gamin de Junkertown._ _ _

___ _

___\- Ouais, pas la première fois que je le vois. Je le voyais avant qu'il soit autant demandé par tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Toujours le cœurs aux terres ; veut pas quitter le foyer, non ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Bref, ce que je voulais vous dire, m'sieur... Flynt, c'est ça ? Quelle belle coïncidence, Flynt, que vous soyez là avec votre grand ami parce que figurez-vous que nous aussi on le cherche ce Chacal, et depuis un moment, hein ?_ _ _

___ _

___\- Oh oui._ _ _

___ _

___\- Ça oui. »_ _ _

___ _

___Flynt n'attendit pas que l'un deux fasse un mouvement pour sortir son arme et le pointer sur eux. Seulement, la faim, la fatigue et la lassitude l'avait rendu lent et lourd et un des hommes réussit à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher le pistolet des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. _Et merde _. Il prit un violent coup de poing sur le coin du visage qui le fit se détaler lourdement sur le sol, complètement sonné. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il ne réussit qu'à voir de vagues silhouettes floues et des gouttes de sang perler sur le plancher. « Trouvez-le, merde ! » entendit-il beugler.___ _ _

___ _

____Et merde. ____ _ _

___ _

___Il tattona le sol des ses mains ; son flingue n'avait pas dû atterrir très loin de lui. Il mit la main sur quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à un manche d'arme et il le saisit sans réfléchir avant de se lever en prenant appui sur le siège, frôlant l'évanouissement quand il fut enfin sur ses deux pieds._ _ _

___ _

___L'endroit semblait encore plus rempli, toute la foule se bousculait les uns les autres, certains se mettaient à chercher le combat avec d'autres clients sans aucune raison ; tout le pub était devenu un bordel monstrueux de gens, de cris et de sang._ _ _

___ _

___Affolé, Flynt bougea la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de localiser Chacal. Un type aussi grand et atypique, ça ne devait pas être difficile à repérer. Et pourtant._ _ _

___ _

____Merde merde merde _.__ _ _ _

___ _

___Au bord de la panique, il se mit cette fois à la recherche des trois hommes. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être capable de se défendre dans son état mais il était hors de question de laisser fuir Jamison Fawkes. Surtout pas aux mains d'autres Junkers._ _ _

___ _

___Alors qu'il commençait à retrouver sa vision et un peu de sa vitalité, le mercenaire put enfin repérer au loin deux silhouettes pouvant s'apparenter à ses agresseurs avec au milieu des touffes de cheveux blonds. Son cœur s'affolant et l'adrénaline lui redonnant toute sa vivacité et fougue, il se lança corps et âme dans la foule. Il dut repousser quelques braves gaillards et tirer des balles en l'air pour pouvoir se forcer un chemin jusqu'à Chacal, en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à les voir._ _ _

___ _

___Enfin sorti, il vit les deux hommes encercler Chacal, prêts à le fourguer dans une camionnette. « Hé ! » cria-t-il, déjà complètement essoufflé. Son front blessé le brûlait et sa cheville mordue par le piège commençait de plus en plus à lâcher sous son poids ; mais il dégaina tout de même son arme et commença à tirer frénétiquement à l'aveugle._ _ _

___ _

___Les deux hommes se retournèrent, visiblement surpris. L'un deux se prit une balle dans l'épaule qui le fit lâcher Chacal. L'autre sortit à son tour son pistolet mais il reçut une balle dans le ventre avant qu'il n'ait put faire le moindre mouvement. Flynt commençait à retrouver sa précision et la rage qui lui montait à la tête semblait lui donner une ardeur qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliée. Un mélange de colère et d'excitation l'envahit complètement et il ne paraissait plus pouvoir contrôler ses gestes et sa volonté._ _ _

___ _

___Toujours aveuglé par son sentiment de violence, il tira à répétition sur l'homme déjà à moitié mort, allongé de tout son long sur le sol. Un nuage de poussière se souleva alors que la terre se colorait de plus en plus de sang et il fallut peu de temps avant que l'homme ne devienne plus qu'un horrible cadavre mutilé et aplatit, complètement ravagé par la colère._ _ _

___ _

___Flynt voyait toujours rouge mais l'autre homme s'était enfui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était tellement laisser dominé par ses émotions qu'il en avait oublié sa mission principale : rattraper Chacal._ _ _

___ _

___Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits il entendit une porte de métal claquer et un moteur commencer à se mettre en route. Il vit la camionnette commencer à partir doucement dans un nuage de fumée grise et de poussière._ _ _

___ _

____Chié. Putain. _Si Chacal réussissait à s'enfuir uniquement par la faute de Flynt, il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner. Autant quitter l'Australie et refaire sa vie dans une autre profession.__ _ _ _

___ _

___Le mercenaire rechargea dans la hâte, faisant tomber lourdement le chargeur vide contre la terre. Il leva son arme à hauteur des yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Le véhicule prenait de plus en plus de vitesse et il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre._ _ _

___ _

___Il tira un seul coup. Flynt put entendre le soudain bruit de dégonflement du pneu alors que la camionnette commençait à zigzaguer légèrement. Il tira de nouveau sur les autres pneus tout en s'avançant vers la voiture ; jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'immobilise complètement._ _ _

___ _

___L'homme mit ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour courir jusqu'au véhicule. Même non armé, le Junker restait un danger s'il n'était pas proprement surveillé._ _ _

___ _

___Arrivé à hauteur de la place du conducteur, il put voir Chacal en train d'essayer désespérément de redémarrer le véhicule. Flynt tira sur la poignée verrouillée mais il lui fallut peu de temps pour réussir à la défoncer et ouvrir en grand la porte pour tomber sur le Junker complètement vulnérable et affolé._ _ _

___ _

___Les nerfs toujours à vifs, le mercenaire prit Chacal par le bras et le jeta violemment par terre. Ce dernier essaya de se relever dans la confusion mais Flynt lui écrasa douloureusement le genou avant de lui pointer son arme vers le visage._ _ _

___ _

___« Attends, je suis désolé, écoute. Si j'ai essayé de fuir c'est à cause de ces deux mecs, là, ils étaient armés et j'avais peur qu'ils me fassent du mal, je te jure que j'essayais pas de te fuir toi, je serais revenu, tu le sais ; s'il-te-plaît, vire-moi ce truc de ma tête !_ _ _

___ _

___\- Je t'avais prévenu Fawkes ; tu merdes une seule fois, tu paies. »_ _ _

___ _

___Flynt se pencha vers la jambe mécanique de Chacal avant de la lui arracher de son moignon et de détruire complètement les articulations déjà fragiles avant de la balancer au loin et de lui tirer à son tour frénétiquement dessus dans un grand concert de métal et de casse, laissant le Junker complètement estropié._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a certains passages qui devraient être en italique et qui le sont pas pour des raisons obscures mais c'est pas grave ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils !


	3. Chapitre 3

La voiture roulait à fière allure sur la route australienne. Elle roulait bien plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, mais ce n'est pas Chacal qui allait se plaindre de cela. Mais même si ce genre de voyage le mettait d'habitude en joie, cette fois il sentait bouillonner en lui une colère qui le tendait énormément, jusqu'à lui donner des crampes dans la nuque et le ventre. 

Flynt lui avait arraché sa jambe. Pire que ça, il l'avait complètement détruite et mise en pièces. Chacal ne cessait de se refaire la scène au ralenti dans sa tête, et voir son pauvre moignon sans prothèse l'attristait beaucoup. Il se sentait comme une moitié d'homme, comme s'il ne valait plus autant qu'une personne avec tous ses membres. Il mettait beaucoup de fierté dans ses prothèses, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait en plus des autres, quelque chose de spécial chez lui ; et cela lui rappelait aussi qu'il pouvait toujours se reconstruire et se relever après chaque catastrophe. Mais maintenant Flynt l'avait privé de ça, privé de son identité en le laissant complètement humilié, infirme et incapable. 

Après leur petite altercation au pub, Flynt avait essayé tant bien que mal de repartir avec la camionnette dans laquelle Chacal avait tenté de s'enfuir. Seulement, elle était complètement ruinée, avec ses pneus vidés d'air et son moteur qui refusait de redémarrer. Le mercenaire s'était alors remis dans une colère et une frustration noires ; et s'il n'avait pas été obligé de garder Chacal en vie il aurait sûrement passer toute sa rage meurtrière sur lui. Et pendant tout ce temps, le Junker se lamentait sur son membre perdu comme s'il pleurait un être cher.

Sans jambe pour marcher, Flynt dut aider Chacal à se déplacer. Ce dernier s'appliqua à rendre la tâche la plus pénible possible en mettant tout son poids sur le mercenaire alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules, mais il reçut vite la menace d'une nouvelle décharge électrique. 

Le dernier jour à attendre que la voiture soit prête avait été très dure. Chacal était resté alité au lit comme un malade, incapable de se déplacer. Il se sentait impatient, énervé et hyperactif. Il avait besoin de bouger, de dépenser toute l'énergie qu'il emmagasinait naturellement, ou il se sentait littéralement débordé. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était comme si le monde tournait au ralenti ; il avait besoin que tout s'accélère, il avait besoin d'avoir le corps et l'esprit occupé et actif ou il risquait la surchauffe. 

Après cette journée en enfer, ils allèrent finalement chercher leur véhicule. Le garagiste se présenta avec une mine qui n'avait pas dormi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Flynt lui donna son argent et son bonus avant de déguerpir aussi vite que possible. 

Et les voilà maintenant sur les routes désertes et perdues d'Australie. Chacal se sentait toujours aussi tendu du fait de son manque d'activité mais la vitesse de la voiture le calmait légèrement. Un lourd silence planait depuis le début de leur voyage, et Flynt n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il était au volant. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus arrêtés depuis la matinée, et la soif et la faim commençaient à se manifester chez les deux hommes. Le véhicule n'avait pas non plus un réservoir infini d'essence, alors Flynt rompit pour la première fois le silence pour dire à Chacal qu'ils allaient faire un rapide arrêt dans une station service pour éviter de tomber à sec. 

Cela avait prit une heure de plus et le mercenaire eut peur que le réservoir ne se vide complètement avant d'arriver, mais il put rejoindre la station pile à temps. Il se gara dans un parking désert avant d'attacher fermement Chacal à la poignée de porte et de l'enfermer à l'intérieur de la voiture. « Je vais acheter trois bricoles et je reviens. Souviens-toi que t'as toujours une autre prothèse que je peux démolir si jamais il te prend des idées de fuite encore. Et je pourrai toujours te surveiller où que tu sois. » Chacal s'aplatit contre son siège, attendant sagement dans la voiture qui devenait de plus en plus étouffante à cause du soleil. 

Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter de rester sous l'autorité de quelqu'un, et il n'avait jamais pu supporter d'être entravé comme ça. Il se sentait bête et stupide pour s'être fait attrapé ; mais il avait toujours réussi à s'échapper lorsqu'il se faisait appréhender et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il n'y arrive pas encore cette fois-ci. Il devait juste réfléchir comment.

Le Junker essaya de rassembler ses esprits pendant que Flynt était parti. Il arrivait mieux à se concentrer lorsque le mercenaire n'était pas là. Son plus gros handicap pour le moment, c'était sa jambe perdue. Unijambiste comme il était il n'avait aucune chance de fuir, même avec un plan de génie. Le deuxième point, c'était Flynt lui-même. Finalement le collier électrique n'était pas tant dérangeant que ça mais le mercenaire avait bien prouvé ses compétences en combat et en poursuite. Chacal l'avait d'abord prit pour un guignole de plus, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu la manière dont il avait réussi à abattre ce pauvre homme, même dans l'état de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité qu'il était, il le croyait bien capable de tout pour le garder prisonnier à n'importe quel prix. _Flynt n'est pas un homme qui se casse facilement._

__

__Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit soudainement. Chacal sursauta, oubliant que Flynt était supposé revenir._ _

__

__« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps ? dit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise_ _

__

__\- Y a plus beaucoup d'essence dans le coin. J'ai prit des provisions. Et ça. » le mercenaire balança ce qui semblait être une paire de béquilles mal bricolées. « Je vais pas te porter comme un gosse indéfiniment. Tu marcheras avec ça._ _

__

__\- C'est bête, tout aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais pas cassé ma jambe en premier lieu. » Flynt grogna sans relever le ton provocateur du Junker. Il s'installa de nouveau au volant et démarra après avoir rempli le réservoir qui embaumait maintenant tout le véhicule d'une odeur d'essence qui ravissait Chacal. Ses explosifs lui manquaient, et ce parfum lui rappela comme de doux souvenirs._ _

__

__Les deux hommes reprirent la route, et il fallut peu de temps à Chacal pour qu'il ne reprenne ses vieilles habitudes, visiblement ennuyé par le paysage plat d'Australie._ _

__

__« Qu'est-ce que t'es exactement, Flynt ? » demanda-t-il. L'intéressé tourna rapidement la tête vers lui sans pour autant répondre. « Je veux dire, tu viens d'où ?_ _

__

__\- D'Australie._ _

__

__\- Sans blague, je me doute bien que y a plus beaucoup de touristes dans le coin depuis un moment. T'as quel âge pour commencer ?_ _

__

__\- Ça te regarde pas._ _

__

__\- Pardon, c'est pas poli de demander son âge à une dame. » Flynt crispa ses mains sur le volant à cette remarque mais ne répondit rien. « T'es assez vieux pour avoir connu la véritable Australie, ça j'en suis sûr. Je veux dire, la vieille Australie, avant que tout ne commence à merder et que la crise ne commence. C'était comment ?_ _

__

__\- Pareil, avec moins de radiations et plus de fermes._ _

__

__\- Ah oui ? J'ai grandi dans une ferme. J'ai jamais quitté Junkertown. Enfin, si, j'ai bien dû à certains moments quand j'ai fait des séjours en prison, hein ! » Chacal taquina Flynt de son coude en lâchant un rire soudain, comme s'il venait de raconter la meilleure histoire hilarante. « Mais voilà, j'ai toujours vécu là. Né dans les radiations et dans la merde, j'ai absorbé tellement de saloperies que ça m'étonne que je brille pas encore dans le noir. Je suis peut-être devenu un genre de super-héros, l'humanité est peut-être à l'aube d'une nouvelle espèce d'homme grâce à moi, insensibles à l'air irradié. » le Junker s'arrêta un moment et soupira longuement comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'un souvenir nostalgique « Enfin, je suis pas si invulnérable que ça. C'est que ça laisse des effets irrémédiables, cette saloperie d'air empoisonné. J'ai le cerveau bien ramolli par tout ça, et ça m'arrive d'y cracher du sang de mes poumons. Dieu sait quelle connerie j'ai chopée ; au moins ça veut dire que j'ai une chance de mourir prématurément. Faut voir le bon côté des choses. »_ _

__

__Il se tut un instant. Flynt ne répondait pas mais Chacal était habitué à parler seul. « Tu sais, t'as quand même pas une tête de costard._ _

__

__\- Je suis pas un costard. Je travaille juste pour eux._ _

__

__\- Ah oui ; t'es quand même pas un mercenaire ordinaire toi. Dis-moi, tu serais pas un Junker un peu des fois ? » Flynt déglutit_ _

__

__« Plus maintenant, ça fait longtemps que j'ai quitté tout ça._ _

__

__\- J'en étais sûr ! Tu peux toujours mettre des jolis vêtements sur un Junker et lui filer un bon flingue, il puera quand même le Junker. Et toi tu pues bien le toutou de costard._ _

__

__\- J'ai quitté Junkertown parce que je voulais pas vivre dans la merde. Je suis allé chez les costards parce qu'ils avaient du travail à proposer, et j'avais besoin de travail. Appelle-moi toutou si ça t'amuses, moi j'appelle ça du bon sens. Libre aux Junkers s'ils veulent continuer à survivre comme des chiens ; j'ai vu une opportunité pour être moins misérable et je l'ai prise. T'aurais dû faire de même._ _

__

__\- Je le ferai si tu me laisses partir._ _

__

__\- C'est trop tard._ _

__

__\- Junker un jour, Junker toujours. »_ _

__

__Flynt tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Il avait quitté l'Outback juste après que le Front de Libération Australien ait fait exploser l'usine d'omniacs. C'était une page de l'histoire dont il ne voulait pas faire partie, et rejoindre les costards semblait être la meilleure solution alors que ses terres avaient été ravagées pour toujours. Il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser les Junkers, et il se moquait surtout des Junkers de son âge restés là à mourir des radiations et de la faim. Il n'avait plus aucun rapport avec ces gens-là désormais, quoi que puisse dire Chacal._ _

__

__Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand événement. Les deux hommes avaient passé le panneau annonçant que la ville de Gawler, là où ils devaient s'arrêter, était à cinq cent kilomètres. Ils allaient très bientôt arriver, et cela angoissait énormément Chacal étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas de plan pour échapper aux mains du mercenaire. Mais, pour le moment, la nuit était bien avancée et Flynt était visiblement fatigué. Le Junker avait remarqué qu'il était soudainement devenu beaucoup moins attentif, zigzaguant parfois hors de la route jusqu'à ce que Chacal lui rappelle qu'il était en train de conduire. Flynt voulait continuer à rouler durant la nuit pour déposer son otage le plus vite possible, mais il avait très clairement besoin de repos. Alors les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans un coin éloigné de la route le temps de se reposer et que le matin se lève._ _

__

__Ils restèrent tous deux dans la voiture fermée, Chacal de nouveau enchaîné. Il y avait peu de place pour être confortable, d'autant plus que la grandeur du Junker le mettait encore plus à l'étroit, mais il réussit néanmoins à s'endormir sans trop de mal. Tout ce voyage l'avait rendu mou et fatigué, et l'épuisement physique lui avait donné un horrible mal de crâne. Chacal considérait généralement le sommeil comme une perte de temps ; on pouvait faire tellement de choses pendant les heures où on dormait. Mais cette fois le repos était le bienvenue, et c'est tranquillement qu'il ferma les yeux._ _

__

__Cependant, il fut réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par des bruits rauques. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore désorienté par le sommeil et il tira un moment sur ses menottes, oubliant complètement où il était pendant un instant. Il reprit vite ses esprits et il sentit un courant d'air agréable lui caresser la joue ; il tourna la tête vers le côté et vit que la porte conducteur était grande ouverte, le siège vide. « Flynt ? » appela-t-il_ _

__

__Un autre grognement lui répondit et il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de quelqu'un en train de tousser violemment. « Flynt ? » recommença Chacal, cette fois d'un air inquiet. Il avait peur que quelqu'un ne s'en soit prit à la voiture et, attaché et infirme comme il était, le Junker aurait été incapable de se protéger et riposter contre des bandits._ _

__

__La toux s'arrêta un moment et Flynt finit par réapparaître, semblant grimper difficilement sur son siège refroidit par le vent qui soufflait dans toute la voiture. Le mercenaire était complètement essoufflé, et sa respiration sonnait comme s'il avait des bouts de verre dans la gorge. La sueur qui perlait à grosse goûtes sur son front et l'odeur écrasante de sueur qu'il émanait indiquait qu'il était pris d'une violente fièvre._ _

__

__« Ça va mon pote ? Je veux pas t'alarmer mais t'as pas bonne mine. » Flynt tourna la tête vers Chacal avec tous les efforts du monde._ _

__

__« Juste une saloperie, ça arrive quand on voyage. Ça ira mieux en dormant. » et, sur ce, il claqua de nouveau la porte avant de verrouiller le véhicule. Chacal essaya de retrouver le sommeil mais les toux soudaines et sèches du mercenaire l'empêcha de pouvoir se reposer comme il le voulait._ _

__

__Le lendemain matin, Flynt avait toujours le même air malade. Les deux hommes étaient sensés repartir tôt le matin mais ils étaient toujours au même endroit alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le mercenaire détacha Chacal et lui donna ses béquilles avant de sortir de la voiture._ _

__

__« On fait une petite balade du matin avant de reprendre la route ? » Flynt se tourna vers Chacal, la bouche pendante. Il avait encore plus mauvaise mine au soleil, un teint laiteux remplaçant sa peau mâte habituelle et des cernes violettes se creusant jusqu'à ses pommettes. Il s'avança lentement et Chacal remarqua qu'il boitait d'une jambe, comme si sa cheville avait été complètement ramollie._ _

__

__Content de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu, le Junker sortit de la voiture avec quelques efforts en sautillant sur ses béquilles. Il n'en avait jamais eues avant ; elles étaient visiblement usées et l'une d'elles étaient plus courte que l'autre, ce qui le faisait boiter, mais il était trop heureux de pouvoir se déplacer de nouveau par lui-même pour en être dérangé. Il trouva même cela amusant, et il fit quelques ronds sur lui-même avant de rejoindre Flynt, recroquevillé à moitié face contre terre. La nuit ne l'avait manifestement pas requinqué, et il avait même l'air plus malade que la veille. Une odeur moite et poisseuse se faisait de plus en plus sentir à mesure que Chacal s'approchait du mercenaire._ _

__

__« Tu sens pas la fraîcheur dis-donc ; et je m'y connais. » Flynt ne daigna pas remarquer la présence de Chacal, et ce dernier douta même que le mercenaire se soit rendu compte qu'il était là._ _

__

__« Va me chercher mon sac dans la voiture, s'il-te-plaît. » finit-il par dire avec une voix faible et épuisée. Chacal fut surpris par l'espèce de douceur inhabituelle avec laquelle le mercenaire le lui avait ordonné, même si c'était sûrement dû à l'état second où il se trouvait. Le Junker sautilla jusqu'à la voiture, prit un peu de temps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait puis l'amena à l'autre homme._ _

__

__Flynt ouvrit le sac avec une main tremblante et vida la moitié sur le sol poussiéreux pour trouver plus rapidement ce dont il avait besoin. Chacal le regarda faire d'un œil suspicieux jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire sorte une petite boîte métallique. Il l'ouvrit et Chacal put voir qu'elle contenait le nécessaire pour des premiers soins : bandages, pansements, alcool à désinfecter, et quelques outils médicaux. « Tout va bien ici ? demanda le Junker._ _

__

__\- Épargne-moi ta fausse pitié, Fawkes. »_ _

__

__Flynt retroussa son pantalon pour découvrir sa cheville bandée par des pansements couverts de quelques taches de sang marrons et sèches alors que de nouvelles auréoles rouges luisant commençaient à se former à certains endroits. Il découpa le bandage avec des ciseaux et mit sa cheville complètement à nue ; d'énormes bleus allant du jaune au marron la recouvrait de part et d'autres alors que les blessures qui s'étaient de nouveau ouvertes faisaient perler des gouttes de sang jusqu'au sol. De rares endroits commençaient à cicatriser, mais le tout s'était visiblement terriblement infecté, et Chacal comprit soudainement pourquoi le mercenaire était dans un tel état maladif. _Pas si mauvais avec mes pièges, hein _. Il sentit une grande fierté à avoir amoché à ce point le mercenaire, et il en tira même une certaine vengeance pour tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait subir les derniers jours. On récolte ce que l'on sème. « J'espère que t'es prêt à te faire amputer mon pote, parce que ton pied, là, il va pas tenir très longtemps sur ta jambe. Crois-en mon expérience. » Flynt lui lança un regard noir avant de jeter le bandage ensanglanté au loin et d'en sortir un propre de sa boîte.___ _

___ _

___Flynt versa la moitié de l'alcool désinfectant sur sa blessure en poussant des jurons gras. Maintenant qu'elle était dégagée de toute saleté, Chacal put voir à quelle point elle était profonde. On pouvait clairement voir les crocs du pièges qui l'avait mordu, la chair complètement à vif. Flynt l'essuya rapidement d'un chiffon avant de la bander avec des bandages propres mais ils furent rapidement poisseux de sang, cette fois frais. Après avoir finit, le mercenaire remit soigneusement son pantalon en place. « Ce serait plus pratique si tu laissais le bandage à l'air. » intervint Chacal. Flynt lui lança un regard douteux avant de suivre son conseil et de retrousser de nouveau son ourlet. Après cela, il se leva tant bien que mal comme un vieillard avec difficulté et se redirigea vers la voiture d'une allure boiteuse. Chacal eut presque pitié de lui et il fut tenté un instant de lui proposer ses béquilles._ _ _

___ _

___Le reste du voyage se passa beaucoup plus lentement. La voiture empestait l'alcool fort, la sueur et la chair à moitié morte. Flynt était complètement désorienté par la fièvre et la douleur, et les deux hommes faillirent finir plusieurs fois dans le fond d'un ravin ou encastrés dans une autre voiture. La moindre pression sur son pied blessé faisait affreusement souffrir le mercenaire, l'obligeant à rouler à une vitesse beaucoup plus lente que la veille._ _ _

___ _

___Le mercenaire s'arrêta une énième fois sur la route, trop épuisé pour pouvoir conduire sans arrêt. Habitué, Chacal n'y prêta pas attention, mais Flynt ouvrit la porte avec une telle hâte et une telle violence que le Junker en sursauta, surpris. Il semblait avoir soudainement retrouvé sa vivacité ; mais il s'affala brusquement à genoux à quelques pas de la voiture avant de vomir violemment tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Il fut de nouveau pris d'une toux grasse avant de s'adosser contre le véhicule en poussant des soupirs rauques. Il resta un moment dans cette position, et Chacal finit par penser qu'il s'était évanoui sous la fièvre. « Hé, Flynt ? » appela-t-il une première fois._ _ _

___ _

___Pas de réponses._ _ _

___ _

___« Flynt ? »_ _ _

___ _

___Toujours pas de réponses._ _ _

___ _

___Chacal pencha la tête vers la porte. La respiration de Flynt s'était calmée mais elle était toujours inégale et difficile. « Flynt, mon pote, ça va ? » il pouvait voir le mercenaire cligner lentement des yeux et ouvrir la bouche mais il ne manifesta aucune autre réactions. S'il n'était pas encore totalement inconscient, il le serait bientôt._ _ _

___ _

____Oh merde, merde ; la voilà ma chance ! ____ _ _

___ _

___Si Chacal avait une occasion de s'enfuir, c'était bien celle-là. Flynt était en incapacité totale à le poursuivre dans l'état où il était, et vue sa condition physique Chacal aurait largement le temps de partir assez loin pour que le mercenaire ne puisse le retrouver ; même avec une jambe en moins._ _ _

___ _

___Le Junker ouvrit sa porte et sauta de son siège. Il avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité aliénée et il réussit presque à courir en béquilles. Il avait fait quelques pas avant de se dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ; il fit rapidement demi-tour, alla jusqu'au mercenaire maintenant inconscient et palpa toutes les poches qu'il avait. Il réussit à trouver un porte-feuille, d'autres billets éparpillés un peu partout et quelques recharges de pistolets. Il n'était pas intéressé par l'arme – il n'était à l'aise qu'avec son cher launcher – mais il trouva pleins d'autres choses qui pouvait lui être utile. Il chercha rapidement le sac du mercenaire puis vida tout son contenu par terre et fouilla dans le tas avant de refourguer de nouveau ce dont il aurait besoin à l'intérieur. Le mercenaire n'avait pas énormément d'équipements sur lui mais Chacal n'était pas du genre difficile._ _ _

___ _

___Se jugeant satisfait par ce qu'il venait de prendre, le Junker s'enfuit au loin en clopinant sur ses béquilles, le sourire aux lèvres et s'esclaffant déjà bruyamment._ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Il faisait déjà nuit quand Flynt sortit enfin de sa léthargie. D'abord désorienté et hébété, il réussit néanmoins à reprendre ses esprits._ _ _

___ _

___Il se hissa lentement sur ses pieds et il crut retomber de nouveau dans les pommes tant sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Sa fièvre semblait avoir très légèrement baissé mais il sentait toujours le monde tourner trop rapidement autour de lui. « Ah, merde !... » jura-t-il alors qu'il essayait de s'installer un tant soit peu confortablement sur son siège._ _ _

___ _

___« On repart, Fawkes... » dit-il_ _ _

___ _

___La tête jusqu'alors dans le brouillard, il sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la situation. Il tourna précipitamment la tête pour tomber sur le siège vide à ses côté et la porte grande ouverte._ _ _

___ _

____Oh non, non... ____ _ _

___ _

___Pendant un instant il espéra de toutes ses forces que ce n'était que le fruit d'un délire dû à sa fièvre. Mais non ; il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Fawkes s'était de nouveau enfuit, et cette fois avec succès._ _ _

___ _

___Sentant la colère de nouveau monter en lui, Flynt en oublia ses blessures et frappa le volant de ses poings. « Merde, merde, merde ! » Chacal était dans la nature, et tout était de sa faute. Il allait se faire virer par ses employeurs et il allait devoir retourner vivre avec les Junkers dans ses terres natales et désolées. « Non, merde ! »_ _ _

___ _

___Il s'arrêta finalement de frapper le volant, essayant de retrouver toute sa lucidité. « OK, Flynt, on peut toujours trouver une solution... cet enfoiré a pas dû aller bien loin avec ses béquilles et tous les bandits dehors. Et s'il se fait prendre ; oh, non... » mieux valait que Chacal finisse mort plutôt que dans les griffes d'autres Junkers. De nouveau pris par la panique, la vision de Flynt redevint trouble. La peur lui donna l'impression qu'il allait de nouveau s'évanouir ; et il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment._ _ _

___ _

___Il ouvrit la boîte à gants du véhicule où il avait caché quelques affaires. Il en sortit un petit téléphone de portable, hésita un instant avant de s'en servir, puis finit par composer un numéro._ _ _

___ _

___« Allô, ici Flynt, » dit-il d'une voix hâtive et essoufflée dès qu'on lui répondit « Jamison Fawkes s'est enfui, je répète, Jamison Fawkes s'est enfuit. Il doit être aux alentours de Gawler à l'heure qu'il est ; il est seul, non-armé et handicapé. Lancez vite un avis de recherche. »_ _ _


End file.
